Malteser Orbs
by ShopaholicCutie
Summary: Summary: For Quinn Fabray, her life is peachy and sweet. She and her boyfriend Sam Evans are shoo-ins for Prom King and Queen. Still, she can't seem to forget a certain, malteser brown-eyed quarterback. Rated T for language. READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Malteser Orbs

Summary: For Quinn Fabray, her life is peachy and sweet. She and her boyfriend Sam Evans are shoo-ins for Prom King and Queen. Still, she can't seem to forget a certain, malteser brown-eyed quarterback. Rated T for language. READ PLEASE! :D

Chapter 1: BoyToy

QuinnPov

"Quinniekins! Sam's on the home phone." Mom noted, giving me a knowing look. Puhleeze. Like she knew anything about me and Sam. I rolled my eyes. Sam was adorable, yes, but he called me everyday at least twice to "check in on me." Poor Sam. Ever since that weenie little kiss I shared with Finn at Valentine's day, Sam's been overly suspicious. Sighing, I picked up the home phone.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Hey, Quinn. Breadstix tonight in half an hour? I'll pick you up."

"It's a date."

Smirking, I dropped the cordless, and headed to my walk-in closet to choose an outfit. Tonight, I was going for simple yet cute, casual but still alluring, because I had a particular favor I needed Sam to agree on.

~10 minutes later~

I tugged a brush through my tresses one more time, and spritzed myself with a dash of Marc By Marc Jacob's Daisy perfume. Sam had bought me a large bottle as a Christmas present along with a pretty rainbow colored Roxy beanie. I stared at myself in the mirror. A figure hugging purple halter top showed off my pale back. Seven For All Mankind skinny jeans encircled my waist. Matching Violet peep-toes were strapped, and a royal purple hairband sat regally on my blonde head. I added a gold Fendi clutch and _voila_. I had accomplished the look I wanted, and looked sexy but not slutty. Smacking my cherry chapsticked lips together, I trotted triumphantly outside my house, where Sam waited patiently in his Dad's silver BMW. He grinned at me, and I felt a flicker of pleasure when his eyes raked over my body appreciatively. I tilted my cheek in his direction so he could kiss me. "You look fantastic, Quinn." "Mhm. Hurry up, I'm starving." I said irritably. Obediently, Sam drove as fast as he could, but not over speed limit. When we arrived, Jane, one of the older waiters of BreadStix, ushered us into a vinyl booth. Sam got a Ribeye Steak with mashed potatoes, while I got a Caesar salad with dressing on the side. As soon as the food came, I abruptly pounced on the topic. "So, what are you wearing to Prom?" I asked in between bites of my salad. "Umm… I dunno… A tuxedo?" He replied, chowing down his steak. I rolled my eyes dramatically. "A tuxedo is not a complete answer. Which brand? What color? I need to know soon, so that it wouldn't clash with my dress." I had already chosen my dress, and it was love at first sight.

_*Flashback*_

_It was strapless, and it was the most gorgeous shade of cotton candy pink. It was midthigh, but it had a frilly train which cascaded down to the floor, and hugged my body in a way I had never experienced before. A strange sensation had quaked in my delight and ecstacy tumbled down on me as I paired the dress with a strappy pair of Manolo Blahniks.I envisioned myself wearing this at Prom, my hair would be secured in an exotic French chignon,and as a silver tiara inlaid with pink diamonds would settle on my head, my prom king, wearing a crisp tuxedo from some designer brand would grin eagerly at me. I also pictured a cheering crowd, screaming out my name as we were crowned. "QUINN! QUINN! QUINN!" while my handsome Prom King, would smile at me, his chocolatey eyes warm and sparkling with joy._

_*End of Flashback*_

Wait a minute. Chocolatey eyes? That was just wrong. Sam doesn't have brown eyes, his eyes are clear and blue! That could only mean I was thinking of a whole different person. Finn Hudson. I could feel my cheeks burning with guilt as heat crept up my skin. "Quinn, are you ok? You look flushed." Sam said, concern and care dripping in his voice. "I'm fine. Give me a second, ok?" I rushed from my seat, and collided with a tall boy with those chocolatey eyes I was just daydreaming about a second ago. Oopsie.

I watched shamefully as those familiar eyes lit up in recognition when he saw me. "Quinn. Nice seeing you outside Glee club. You here on a date with Sam?" Finn Hudson questioned, enveloping me in a clumsy hug. I could see Rachel Berry, my ogre faced arch nemesis looking glum when her date hugged me. I smirked, all the nervousness and guilt vanishing rapidly. "Heey, Finn. Yeah, I'm here with Sam." I replied, pointing to Sam, who was shooting death rays at Finn and getting up from his seat. "Finn." Sam says with hostility, and he slips an arm around my waist. Finn nods in Sam's direction, and then turns to me. "We have a lot to catch up on. Want to grab lunch together tomorrow?" Finn says. I could feel Sam's grip on my waist tighten. I flip my blonde hair over my shoulder so Finn could admire my halter top, and said, "Sure. 11:30, dining hall." I gave him one of my flirtatious smiles and walked back to our table, Sam trailing behind like a rejected puppy until I realized. What the hell? Did I just flirt with Finn, my ex? What the crap is wrong with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparation and Eau De Finn

OMIGOSH. The people who added this story to their subscription, or left a comment, THANK U SO MUCH! This chapter is dedicated 2 u awesome ppl.

Finnpov

I grinned triumphantly as I headed back to my table. Sweet! A date with Quinn tomorrow. Suddenly I could feel a fresh wave of hysteria and nervousness wash over me. This was my golden chance to get back with Quinn, and I couldn't spoil it. Saying good bye to Rachel, I rushed home, panic taking over my body almost immediately. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Aack! I was, plainly speaking, a mess. Some of the chocolate mousse I had been eating at dinner was smeared on my mouth. My hair, was al fuzzed up, and simply refused to flatten. I scooped out a hunk of hair gel, and forced my hair down. Smiling winningly at the mirror, I started practicing my lines for lunch tomorrow. I attempted at a casual, Justin Bieber hairflick. "Hey, Quinn. You ready? Yeah, the spaghetti does look really good today. Wanna share a bowl?" I mimed getting a tray, and knocked over an entire collection of Kurt's fancy lotions. (We share a bathroom.) An avalanche of tacky, overpriced lotions tumbled to the floor. I winced at the shrill sound. "What the crap do you think you're doing?" I swiveled around guiltily and met the eyes of my stepbrother, who was wearing a black satin Bathrobe, an avocado honey face mask, and a clearly visible frown on his face. I lowered my eyes when Kurt's eyes rotated from me to his precious, dislodged, collection of beauty products. "OHMIGOD! MY CRÈME DE LA MER! MY L'OREAL MOISTERIZER! MY EVIAN FACIAL WATER SPRAY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO IT?" Kurt's usually small, baby blue eyes are now popping out of his skull as he thrusts a large, white bottle with a bright pink cap and the Evian logo which had a large dent in the side. "Sorry, it was an accident." I mumbled. He sighed, and I bent down to pick up his stuff. A sudden inspiration hit me in a flash. "Kurt?" I asked hesitantly. Kurt raised his eyes to show me he was listening. "I was wondering if you could do me a little favor. I have a date with Quinn and I want some advice on talking to girls. Please?" I pleaded. Kurt turned around, and I could see the broad smile on his face that was deepening. (Kurt loved giving any kinds of love, fashion, or beauty advice to anybody.) "Of course, why didn't you say so earlier? Let's discuss this in my room with some refreshments." He whirled around, got something from the kitchen, and dragged me to his room. I sat precariously on the white chaise lounge, careful not to break or harm any of his belongings. Kurt placed the tray on the white coffee table, which held some beef and cheese quesadillas from Taco Bell, a pitcher of grape juice, and two glasses. I grabbed a quesadilla and stuffed it into my mouth almost immediately. "So, you want to learn some lines, isn't that right?" He questioned. I nodded, my mouth still full of food. "Well, you have a lot to learn." Kurt said cheerfully.

~The next day~

QuinnPov

Arghh. Who am I kidding? I'm sitting in Spanish, and while Mr. Schu is droneing on and on about irregular verbs, I'm sitting at the back, staring at a very cute looking Finn Hudson in front of me. He yawns suddenly, and stretches lazily. I have the sudden urge to grab the back his brown and white polo shirt, and kiss him…. And maybe do a little more than kiss…. I shook myself out of my fantasy. Aahh! Why am I thinking about Finn? And why are my thoughts starting to become like Puck's fantasies? Snap out of it! I screamed silently to myself. My eyes returned to Finn. "It's not like I'm stalking him, I'm just checking him out." I thought to myself. Oh shit. I had actually said those things aloud! The entire Spanish class, including a confused looking Mr. Schue all stared at me. I cringed with embarrassment. "You ok, Quinn?" Mr. Schue said. "Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered. As soon as everything calmed down, my eyes returned almost stubbornly, to the back of his head. I leaned in and sniffed the heavenly scent. His fluffy, brown locks smelled amazingly like chocolate, perspiration, and toasted marshmallows all mixed together. It was addictive. I wanted some more of it almost instantly. A sudden plan formed in my head. "Ahh-Achoo!" I feigned a mild sneeze. Just as I thought, Finn whipped his head around, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you ok, Quinn?" I smirked. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a little cold." I pointed to my white Lily Pullitzer eyelet dress. "Here, take my jacket." Finn handed me his sporty red Addidas jacket. As soon as he turned around, I started inhaling his heavenly scent, and vowed never to give it back.

More? ;D How did it go? Review, and I'll give you a cyber cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spaghetti Carbonara and a chocolate cupcake

This chapter is mainly 4: , Riptide2015, and CrazyFuinnja. Thx soo much, u guys! Ily!3

FinnPov

Pure beauty. Those are words people use when describing Quinn Fabray. She looked especially pretty today in that soft white dress. I had to sit on my hands to stop myself from grabbing her face and kissing it. BRRRIIINGG! The school bell shrieked, signaling the end of class. "See you in Glee Club, Mr. Schue." I said, bumping fists with him. Then, I practically ran to the boy's washroom. I took out the Paddle brush along with the hairgel Kurt had supplied me with. "Squirt out a dollop of hairgel onto your palm, and rub your hands together until the gel is all mixed together. Then, apply the gel from your roots to the tips, and work your hands in your hair, so that you can give body and shine to your hair." Kurt had instructed me. It seemed like a load of crap yesterday, but Kurt had made me practice it so many times my head was starting to look lopsided. Following his instructions, I just about mastered the look I wanted. Stretching my shoulders, I gave myself a little pep talk. "Finn Hudson. You know what you're gonna do? You're gonna go out, and get that gorgeous girl that is rightfully yours. You hear me? And you better treat Quinn like a fuckin' princess, cuz she deserves it. And you better make damn sure that you show Quinn Fabray EXACTLY what she's missing." Giving my reflection one last hairflick for luck, I walked briskly to the cafeteria. Quinn was not there yet, so I decided to surprise her. I got a spaghetti carbonara we could share, two chocolate cupcakes, and two bottled waters. Just as I was about to pay, a soft hand found its way on my shoulder. "Hey." Quinn greeted. She looked so damn cute, her dress sliding up just a little, looking innocent yet sexy at the same time. "Carbonara, my favorite." She murmured softly, taking the tray dutifully from my hands. "Here, I felt like we needed some privacy and some sunshine, so let's sit there." I beckoned to the grassy field next to the lunchroom where a picnic blanket sat in the middle. (I put the blanket there in the morning.) I could see Quinn's eyes widen in surprise, then smiled with satisfaction and delight. We looked at each other for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Foolishly, I plucked a white daisy from the field, and tucked it in between Quinn's left hair. I could see her usually rosy cheeks now darkening to a vibrant pink. We both reached slowly for the spaghetti. And just like Lady and Tramp, sloppy kisses occur while chowing down pasta. Quinn and I both coincidentally chose the same strand of noodle. We were centimeters apart, I could see her eyes closed, her buttery lashes fluttering slightly with anticipation. Our lips met. Fireworks cascaded down my back in glittery, hot sparks. Sexual heat and desire burned in my gut as I ran my hands freely through her hair, our lips clashing together in a frantic battle. She gave entrance, and my tongue slid right in her tiny, bow shaped mouth. Quinn tugged at my tee shirt, and my hands slid up and down her slender back. The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and we both pulled apart, shell-shocked. Quinn grabbed her cupcake and water, and started walking back to the school abruptly. "Quinn, wait." I called after her. To my instant relief, she flashed me a flirtatious smile, and mouthed, "Tomorrow, after Glee Club in the auditorium." I felt like jumping up and down with joy, and I headed back gleefully to the school building.

QuinnPov

I watched Finn's retreating tall figure until he totally vanished from my sight. Absentmindedly, I traced my lips with gentle fingers feeling sensual waves go up and down my body. I shivered, my mouth still tingling from the kiss. I picked up my fringed suede Forever 21 purse I had been carrying and headed back to my locker. On it, I found a hot-pink sticky note with one sloppy sentence._ "Don't be late." –F _

I carried the note with me all day, and stuck it inside my favorite notebook, a delicious reminder of what happened at lunch. Throughout the day, the memory of our lips softly clashing with each other replayed through my mind over and over again. I forgot all about Sam Evans. My kissing experience with Sam is nothing compared with what Finn and I have shared. When I'm with Sam, I don't feel anything, no matter how hard I force myself to feel something, I experienced nothing. No chemistry. But when I kiss Finn, fireworks resonate and boom inside my body, taking control over my conscience and my brain. Stop being stupid! SAM IS THE ONE. NOT FINN. I argued with my thoughts. Argh.. Even thinking it sounds stupid and false. My eyes flickered to the back of his head again. (We had French together.) His fuzzy brown hair looked so soft and inviting, I wanted to bury my face in it. Blerghhhh…. What am I thinking? The bell shrieked, and I grabbed my books, and rushed to the toilet. I wanted to look the best for Finn. I grabbed a random comb out of my bag, undid my braid, and brushed my hair ferociously. Smearing a little MAC eyeshadow on my eyelids and applying another layer of lipgloss, I gazed at my reflection. If I really wanted Finn, there was only one way. I had to take Rachel Berry down, and out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Operation TDTB (Taking Down The Bitch) Heeeey, so Rachel will pop up in this chappie. If u are a strong Finnchel fan, I suggest you to stay away from this chapter as if your life depended on it, because I am a strictly FUINN only fan. BTW, Rachel is heartbroken in this chappie, but she finds a different love…..

FinnPov

"FINNIEKINS!" A shrill, high-pitched voice interrupted my wonderful fantasy of Quinn dumping Ken doll Sam Evans for me. Rachel Berry, all 5'2 inches of her weirdly uncurvy (Aren't all girls supposed to have curvy, slender bodies like Quinn Fabray?) body, gazed up at me in a mixture of adoration and suspicion. "Where were you today at lunch? You weren't sitting with Noah and Mike…. Were you?" Rachel's syrupy voice was starting to piss me off, and so was her tight, iron grip on my arm. I chose to be truthful. "No, I sat with Quinn today." I said, not meeting her eyes. The grip tightened. Rachel's face started to contort grotesquely with jealousy and hurt. "Why? She has perfectly enough friends, and a boyfriend, you don't have to be so nice to her, Finn." Her words cut me like a piercing dagger. She beckoned to the lockers just a few feet away from us, where Sam, (the stupid lardass) tenderly stroked Quinn's hair, and kissed her lips softly. Jealousy raged in my body like a violent storm. I glared at the smug looking midget in front of me, in an ugly black and grey sweater set, a black skirt, and boyish flats. "You know, sometimes I wish you could actually understand my fricking feelings instead of correcting me, and telling me what to do. Then maybe you'd actually realize that Quinn maybe a better girlfriend for me, then you are." I growled. Rachel gasped, but I still felt no sympathy for her at the moment. "Finn, come on. Let me make it up to you! I'm so sorry, the words just slipped." She cooed, immediately turning back into innocent, doe-eyed, girl. I grunted, to show that I was listening. "How does tomorrow after glee sound?" She asked. "Great! I'll see you!" Rachel trilled, and she left without answer. That was when I actually realized I had a "meeting" with Quinn on the same day and time. OH SHIT.

QuinnPov

Grrr. Envy. It courses through my veins every day, especially when I see Rachel Fugly Berry dating the guy I love and know. Sam touched my hair, and started kissing me. I returned the kisses, but no sparkly sparks erupted. Just bland nothingness. I gazed at Finn, who was now looking really pissed talking to Rachel. Finn left in a rush, his face contorted in worry. Poor thing. Ok, time to channel my mean girl, my inner diva. Waving goodbye to Sam, I strided towards her, making sure that my eyelet dress was perfectly straight, and that my hair didn't have a single tangle. This had to be flawless. I stopped right in front of the dwarf. "Listen, Man Hands. I don't have a lot of time, so let's cut straight to the crap, shall we, Stubbles?" I perfected my bored, airy, Queen Bee look. "Erm… what do you want to talk about?" Miss Bossy Pants shifted from side to side, awkwardly averting and not meeting my eyes. I laughed. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to talk to you about." I snarled, not keeping my eyes off her face. I regained my composure immediately. "How about we go to a café somewhere and talk about this? We both have free period as our last class." Not taking no as an answer, i drove to the nearest mall and went into a Starbucks. "So, Rachel. How's your relationship with Finn going?" I asked nonchalantly, sipping my low-fat Soy latte. The ogre raised an eyebrow hesitantly. "Well, we, uh, we have a pretty strong relationship." She murmured, clutching her own Iced Brewed Coffee. I rolled my eyes, but quickly hid my annoyance. "Really?" I asked innocently. "YES!" Rachel simpered. That's it. Time to trump her. But I must play this last card carefully, so I can slip out of trouble, and not to overplay it. "I see. So, if you and Finn DO really have a strong relationship, has he told you about our lunchtime meetings?" I said casually, stirring my latte. "What?" Rachel looked so flustered, a whoosh of pleasure flicker inside me. Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But meanwhile, I just need you to remember a teeny little thing. You and Finn Hudson have NO relationship. Chances of getting together with each other are as scarce as you actually looking decent. You got that? So back off. Finn Hudson belongs to me, and I'm pretty sure that he loves me more than he has ever loved you, you got that, Troll?" I snapped. And with that, I picked up my coffee, and strolled out of the shop. Done, done, and done.

RachPov

Tears streamed down my face as I watched Quinn's retreating figure resentfully. How could such a pretty person be so cruel? But deep down inside, I knew that no matter how hard I try to conceal it, every sharp word that came out of Quinn's pretty, bow-shaped mouth was the ugly truth. Finn and I didn't belong together. He and Quinn deserved each other, they were a match made in heaven. But I, Rachel Berry, had nobody to love. Tears dripped down on my skirt. I didn't bother to wipe it away. That was until a big, pale hand reached out, and mopped my face with a tissue. I looked up, and almost drowned into the depths of Noah Puckerman's intense, malteser orbs.

Review 4 more! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heartbroken

OMIGOSH. Thank you everyone who decided to review or subscribe. Ily 3333! I will do my best to continue this story ASAP.

RachelPov

After taking one look at my face, Noah bought me a new chocolate Frappuccino, (My old coffee slipped from my hands when I was crying.) wiped my face carefully, and seated himself right across me in the seat Quinn had took. (PUCKLEBERRY!) "You ok?" He finally asked after I had managed to stop sniffling. "Yeah, I'm just a little emotional." I mumbled, holding my drink carefully so not to spill it again. Noah grinned. "So…. how's my hot little Jewish princess?" He teased. I simply lost my temper at that disgustingly false comment. "OH, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, NOAH? I AM DEFINITELY NOT HOT, MOST OF THE POPULATION IN THIS SCHOOL THINKS I'M FUGLY!" And with that, I heaved into tears. Jacob-Ben Israel came ambling by with his annoying bunch of nerdy friends who were supposedly his "camera crew" for his stupid blog. "Oh, look! Rachel Berry, stunning starlet, my old flame, in tears. What a pleasant surprise! How about a quick interview?" He beckoned his crew to come closer, a perverted smile stretched on his face. That was before he noticed a very pissed looking Noah, who had an arm casually slung over my shoulder protectively. "Fuck off, Frizzy." He growled. Jacob gave me one last look of longing, but then left hastily. "Thanks." I said, blushing. Noah grabbed my chin and tilted it, so that I gazed directly into his eyes. "Listen, I don't give a damn what people think about you, cuz they don't know anything about you. All I know is that your gorgeous, and I love you." And with that, his soft lips melted on my own.

FinnPov

Thank God. After a crazy, hectic hour of freaking out, wondering how to put my two dates together, Rachel sent me a brisk email.

_Finnie, turns out I can't come to our date. Something else that I can't turn down popped out of the blue. See you on Monday. _

_-Rach_

I wiped the beads of sweat that had been gathering on my forehead, and relief swooshed through my body. Now all I had to focus on was Quinn. Oh, Quinn. I tumbled on my bed, exhaustion flooding through me. How could I let Sam even touch my girl? Quinn, with her lithe arm and legs, petite yet curvy stature, buttery blonde waves, and deep aquaramine eyes belonged on a Vogue magazine, not in Lima, Ohio. I was crazily in love with her. I would do anything to please her. "FINN! We're leaving in 10 minutes!" I groaned inwardly, but hollered back, "Okay! I'm coming!" Kurt, Blaine, and Blaine's friend called Abby were dining at the swanky, Casablanca Italian bistro which was located only a road from our house. I pulled on a gray T-shirt, and threw on a jean jacket. Kurt, in a sequined khaki trench coat, glossy black jodphurs and brown loafers threw me an Are you ok? Look. Blaine, in a ironed black and white striped polo and a black woolly turtleneck sweater, and brown loafers smiled at me. I grinned uncertainly back. Abby, a busty but still fairly pretty redhead was dressed in an emerald, low-cut, ruched dress paired with cowboy boots. We headed to the bistro.

QuinnPov

"I want the creamy spinach tortellini, please." I told Sam. We were in an Italian bistro, I think it was called Casablanca. I fingered the lace ribbon on my pink peasant blouse, and shifted uncomfortably in my denim mini. "How've you been?" Sam asked, kissing me. Sam had been so sweet to me all week, carrying my binders and notebooks to class, buying lunch for me, taking me out to dinner, but we still had no connection. No love. No relationship. I loved Sam as a brother, or a close friend, but I wasn't in love with him like the way I was with Finn. How long could I keep up with this act? Stop worrying, Quinn! Your Quinn Fabray and you always have a solution to any problem. Snap out of this worrywart act at once. A bitchy voice in my head chided me. "Quinn, do you love me?" A sweet voice interrupted me thoughts. Sam was looking at me with his droopy Labrador retriever, puppy dog eyes. Pushing my squealing opinions away, I forced on a smile. "Of course, Sammie. I stroked his blonde hair. He grinned, and I felt relief wash through me. Of course he would never find out. After we had finished our meal, Sam went to get the bill, and that was when I saw them. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and some slutty girl were gathered on a table a few feet from us, laughing and dipping their bread into vinegar and olive oil. The bitch clinging on to Finn's arm was just as pretty as me. A waterfall of red curls tumbled on her slender back, her forest green eyes sparkled, and she had impressive cleavage which she showed to full advantage in a matching green low-cut dress. She snuggled up to Finn, and Finn seemed pleased, his cheeks tinged with pink. I stumbled out of the shop, hysteria, tears, and anger overflowing each other like an angry torrent. Revenge was going to occur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Miscommunications

OMIGOSH. I know, haven't updated in a looooooooooooong time. I'm sorry! Homework and all, I've been a very busy person nowadays. Hope u like this chappie! Don't worry, Finn and Quinn WILL go back together. FUINN 4 LIFEE!

FinnPov

"Finn! Wake up!" Kurt snarled quietly but ferociously at me. I slumped up dazedly, shaking the powdery white breadcrumbs that littered my hair. I had slept my way through appetizer until Kurt woke me up. Stretching a little, I refocused my attention back to my table. Blaine, Kurt, and Allie-or Abby was in a deep conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, my eyes scanned the room eagerly, hoping to find at least Puck, Mike, or Sam, but most of all, my heart searched frantically for the feminine blonde who was the love of my life. "Hey, you ok?" I turned back. Abby was smiling in a flirty way at me. Leaning forward so I could see her boobs, to be exact. She was so close, I could smell her sharp spearmint gum wafting in the air, and see the tiny brown freckles scattered all around her pale button nose. "Erm.. I'm fine…" I said awkwardly, shifting in my seat. "You sure?" She whispered, clinging on to my arm and snuggling even closer. "Yes." I said through gritted teeth. Sure, she was clearly one of the really pretty girls, but her clinging on me just reminded me even more of how Rachel usually behaved. I shook her dangling arm off me, and she huffed in annoyance, and scotched backed to her seat. I saw a dash of blonde hair, and immediately straightened up in my chair. The girl ws wearing a pink blouse and a miniskirt,(could it be Quinn?) seemed like she was in a rush, with her blonde locks bobbing as the girl ran out of the restaurant. I sighed, and bit into a breadstick dejectedly. This was going to be a long, shitty, night.

Quinnpov

How could he? Manwhore, slutbag, male prostitute. I could think of a million new and unique names to label Finn Hudson for his treacherous wrongdoing. How could he? I flopped onto my bed, too pissed to do anything else. Oh, Finn. No matter how hard I tried to wrench him out of my mind, he simply stayed there. If I could write a million names for him, I could have written a billion word essay on how cute he was. How he shook his floppy brown locks, how his malteser orbs seemed to smolder with intensity every time our lips met each other. Shut up, Quinn. You are the Queen of school, remember? You don't have boyfriends, you only have boytoys. The voice in my head screamed shrilly. Ugh. I tried to agree with the voice, but I knew deep down that I was wrong. Finn Hudson was the only one that I wanted. And no one, not even slutty, big-chested girls were going to keep him away from her.

~The next day~

I, Quinn Fabray, was dressed for battle. A striped cotton candy pink and white strapless scoop-neck dress (L.A.M.B.) cinched with a thick black belt, (American Apparel) and a pair of white cork wedges. (Steve Madden) I decided to pamper myself, so I got a French manicure and now sported professionally straightened hair. (Japanese Straightening perm) As I gazed at my Chanel compact mirror, despite my effortlessly made up face, I instinctively still felt insecure about how I looked. Horrible memories of "Lucy Caboosey" chased around in my head. I shuddered, and forced myself to calm down. With still trembling hands, I reapplied one last coat of M.A.C. Dazzleglass lip-gloss, and checked my eyelashes for unwanted mascara boogers. I found nothing. Gazing into my reflection one last time, I grabbed my Coach purse and headed into my mom's BMW. "Ehmagawd, Tubbers! Your hair, it's gorgeous!" Santana, in a DKNY tight black ruched up minidress remarked, pulling me into a hug. I grinned confidently and flipped my hair over a shoulder. "Oh, it's nothing." I replied casually. "We totally need to have a spa day with Quinnie here, don't we, Brit?" Santana drawled, nudging Brittany, who was in a Forever 21 slouchy lavender off-the-shoulder sweater and True Religion short shorts.

"You look so ravishing, I could eat you up." Brittany commented, with a dreamy smile on her face. I smiled, letting them now I was grateful for their support, and we strolled down the hall together, with me in lead, and Santana and Brittany two steps behind. "Out of the way, Tubby. And I'd lose those snacks if I were you." Santana snarled at a slightly overweight girl who was holding a Twix bar and a Coke who was standing in our way. People made way for us to walk through the crowded hallway, gasping at the popular girls. Guys winked at my curvy body, Brit's long legs, and Santana's cleavage. Girls gaped at our confidence and popularity. Usually, on a normal day, I would be pleased and satisfied with girls gushing about how amazing my hair was, but today was NOT a normal day. I barely paid attention to anyone except Finn. Speaking of Finn, where was he? I craned my neck and looked all around the hall. Then I spotted him, talking to Mike by his locker, wearing a plain gray Calvin Klein tee shirt. I grinned. Now was my chance. I caught his eye. Intense, malteser orbs and fiery greenish hazel eyes met. His mouth curved into a grin, and I ran forward to my target. Now was my time to sparkle.

Was this chappie good? ;) REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP.


End file.
